


Smut Collection

by monophobian



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: Just a place to keep all of my smut drabbles in one place. Will be mainly Sakura-centric and ships will be added.





	1. Ambush (NaruSakuSasu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sex between two men and a woman -- take that as your warning. :)
> 
> I'm open to requests for ships and prompts, though I can't guarantee I'll be able to fill them. Let me know what you think!

They had been planning this, she realized too late. They were moving too well together, too efficiently for this to have been a spur of the moment idea. Because not often did Sakura find herself completely naked while both Sasuke and Naruto were still wearing pieces of clothing.

Especially not cradled between Sasuke's thighs with Naruto kneeling in between hers.

It wasn't that the two boys ignored her when they all ended up in bed together. But usually, she watched a show before they pulled her in. Naruto loved turning Sasuke into a moaning mess, adored seeing the emotions play out over that normally stoic face. Sakura would be lying if she claimed not to enjoy watching it, too. Only then, though, would he grab her and do the same.

Not this time, she thought, as Naruto's talented tongue licked its way inside her. She arched back against Sasuke, pressing her breasts into his hands as her head fell to his shoulder. The skin of his chest pressed against her back was wonderful, the sparks of pleasure from his deft fingers distracting, and yet still, all she could focus on was the slippery muscle thrusting in and out of her.

Sasuke's lips hit the column of her neck, nibbling their way down until he latched onto the sensitive tendon, and Sakura lost the ability to think completely.

At least until a slick finger circled her previously untouched hole. Her hips jerked in response, green eyes flying wide open as she looked down the expanse of her body to see the teasing blue of her lover's. The familiar tube of lube was on the bed next to her hip, yet never had it been used on _her_. He watched her, watched her carefully, _hungry_ , as that finger circled, circled, and then pressed. Pressure sparked an odd reaction from her until the resistance gave way and his fingertip entered.

"Wha-- _wait_ \--"

"You've watched Naruto take me," Sasuke's dark voice spoke in her ear, tone husky from the desire pressed against her back. "You've watched me fuck Naruto. I think it's time for us both to have _you_."

Naruto kept going, pressing slowly and consistently until she felt his knuckles brush against her cheeks. A low moan escaped her throat as his finger wiggled around for a moment, rotating twice before sliding back out. Breath panted out from open lips as he slid back into her again and the slick, throbbing muscles of her core clenched around empty air.

Sasuke's mouth returned to her neck as they both continued, Naruto stretching and prepping and enjoying the quiver in her thighs while Sasuke outlined everything they were going to do to her. Detailed descriptions that brought out cries and moans and rocked her hips onto Naruto's finger.

"Keep going, Teme," came a low murmur laced in lust and awe as another finger was added. His thumb rewarded her acceptance with a pass over her clit. "She's so _wet_."

Sakura was on the cusp of what felt like a _very_ promising orgasm when Naruto finally pulled away.

" _No_ \--" Her protest was cut off when they flipped her over, landing her on her hands and knees on top of Sasuke. She didn't have a chance to speak when he took possession of her mouth, his tongue tasting all the words of want she had.

His hands swept down her back before he gripped her ass, kneading until a slick, blunt head pressed against her prepped entrance. She had no choice but to _feel_ , feel as the thick length of Naruto's cock pushed inside of her, stretching her in a way she'd never felt before. Deep breaths to relax, pushing out as she'd heard them remind each other, and holding herself still during that slow, slow, _slow_ glide.

She shuddered at Naruto's moan when his hips finally hit hers.

Sasuke pulled back then, watching her pleasure dance over her face as Naruto circled his hips, slowly getting her used to the intrusion. Oh, she felt so full and yet empty. Empty as slick poured from her and down her thighs, as the center of her building orgasm remained untouched. He pulled back and slid in again, a shallow thrust at first.

When Sakura moaned, when her eyes slid closed and her head tossed back, Sasuke made his move. She didn't know when he slid out of his shorts, when he was able to align himself up with her weeping core, but she did know when he thrust in. When the two men she loved filled her more than she could have ever imagined and tore a loud, high cry from her mouth.

Guttural groans filled the air as pleasure washed up her. _Now_ , she was full, stretched beyond her wildest dreams, overwhelmed with the stimulation of being stuffed with both of their cocks. Her legs and arms trembled when Naruto pulled out and thrust back in, his length pressing through the thin membrane to Sasuke's and igniting all the nerves inside her.

Her nails clawed the sheets and Sakura had no control over her body. Sounds spilled from her lips, loud and passionate as she moaned and gasped and cried. Their names were broken sobs, praising each one when they moved. Her build was fast, incredibly quick, muscles griping onto them as they moved.

Naruto's teeth nipped on shoulder, Sasuke's mouth sucked a large bruise on her neck, and then she was coming. Curses broke free to then stop completely, her body freezing as the first tidal wave of her orgasm broke. It lasted longer than she'd ever felt, a full-body experience that dragged on and on as both men fucked her through it.

Sakura was collapsed over Sasuke's chest when she managed to open her eyes again, pulses skittering over her skin with each movement. Naruto was leaning over her, touching along the expanse of her back without adding any weight. She could feel his lips moving over her shoulders, soft kisses that spoke easy affection.

"You okay?" the man underneath her murmured in her ear. Naruto stopped then and she felt him shift to look at her. 

Nodding, she sighed out another breath before attempting to move. Twin groans hit her ears as her hips shifted, still linked with both of theirs. Naruto slid out first before he stood from the bed and padded to the bathroom. Sasuke gently lifted her off him, lying her on the mattress next to him with the utmost care. The boys took care of her, Naruto returning with a damp towel to clean her off and then themselves.

Before she knew it, she was being pulled into the blond's chest, cuddled to him as Sasuke fit himself along her back.

"Thank you for letting us ambush you," Naruto whispered. Sasuke snorted against her hair.

She hummed out a sleepy agreement, body too tired and sated to move.

"Next time, I want to watch Sasuke fuck your ass."

" _Dobe_."

Her smile was wide, then. During the act, the man had no problems uttering the most filthy words she'd ever heard, but heaven forbid something be said when they weren't fucking. "I look forward to it."

Her quiet response stopped the fight before it started and she could feel both men contemplate her before settling back down. Surrounded by warmth between the two most precious people in her life, Sakura had no trouble drifting off to sleep.


	2. Secrets (YamaSaku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will probably be on the short side, but I hope you enjoy! :)

"Ha!" She did it! She finally got him. _Months_  of training and sparring had led to this – aches and pains and bruises that lasted a week all worth it as she looked down at him.

Finally, Sakura got her opening and Yamato was pinned underneath her.

Too many times had she found herself flat on her back with him looming over her. He was too skilled, too quick and precise; it took everything in her arsenal to gain the upper hand and she enjoyed every bit of it.

She didn't think too much on the position, knees on either side of his waist so she could lock her ankles over his thighs, her hands pinning his into the dirt on either side of his head. They had agreed on taijutsu, strength against strength and she was the victor.

 _Finally_.

"I told you I'd win," she laughed, adjusting her grip on him to ease the pressure on her back. "So how does it feel, Taichou? To be on _your_  back this time–"

Her jaw slid open, slack in awe when her eyes fell to his face. Color dusted his tanned cheeks, a blush she'd never seen on him, and he refused to meet her gaze. "Taichou?" 

* * *

Two days later, after Yamato had shoved her off of him and attempted to laugh off her questions, she tried again. Another spar, throwing her all into it and she managed to win again. Pinning him in a similar position– _yes_. The blush was there. 

Ino had something to say about that, so the third time, Sakura decided to test that particular theory out. Knees closer to his hips this time and she sat back. Yamato had jerked at the contact, breaking their rules and using his jutsu to throw her off him.

She'd stayed on the ground long after he left, _stunned_. 

He avoided her for a week after that, which only made her angry. They had grown close over the past few months and _she_  didn't pull away when her emotions ran over. No, she' done what she always did and ignored her attraction to him, ignored the want in her heart when she made him laugh, and _ignored_  the pull all those times he had pinned her down.

Sakura thought he knew. She wasn't subtle – she didn't know _how_  to be. Hiding her feelings was always something she struggled with, so she had simply assumed he ignored it too. But now, to find out that maybe, just maybe, those feelings were returned?

And he was ignoring _her_?

Oh, this would not do.

* * *

Ambushing a seasoned ANBU was probably not the smartest thing she'd ever done, but it worked. Catching him alone during his daily training, waiting until just the right moment to drop from the tree, and then holding tight until he realized who had him pinned to the grass.

The blush was there, but he was yelling.

So, she silenced him like her father used to silence her mother – leaning down, pressing her lips against his, and then sliding her tongue into his mouth when he opened in shock. It took a few moments for him to respond and he was still hesitant when he did.

"I've been hiding this for months," she murmured as she ground down on his lap. That rigid length was there again. She rewarded him with another slow roll. "For _months_ , Yamato, and when I finally find out that you might feel the same, you avoid me?"

A press of her hips drew out a sharp gasp from him. Oh no, he was not getting out of it this easily. "Keep your hands where they are."

She paused for a moment when she let go of his wrists, making sure he was going to listen before she let her hands wander down his chest. Hard muscle, long lines, oh how she had enjoyed watching him move through his clothes. But that wasn't her goal now and her hands continued until her fingers were pulling down his pants. 

Unconsciously, her tongue swept over her lips at the sight of him, hard and thick and pulsing in her hand. She squeezed him then, turning up to watch his expression. Wide, brown eyes looked down at her before they shuddered close, a groan escaping his open mouth. 

And his hands were right where she left them. 

She spared enough time to slip out of her shorts and then she was straddling him again. One hand steady on his wrist, the other holding his cock steady as she teased. A pass over him, spreading the growing wetness over his length as she watched him. Watched his brows furrow and his neck arch and his eyes open to silently _beg_ – 

The moan that broke from his throat when she finally slid down his length was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. 

Sakura readjusted, resuming her position of holding both of his arms down before she raised her hips and slammed them back down again. How he stretched her walls, how he filled her, how he felt underneath her while she was riding him. It was perfect. 

Leaning down as her hips picked up their rhythm, she put her lips to his ear. "After how long you made me wait, I'm tempted to make you wait to come. Beg prettily enough and I might change my mind." 

Looking back on it, she could have come from his sounds alone. 


	3. Snippets (SasuSaku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are both incredibly short, so I've just put them both in the same chapter. Sorry for the (lack of) length!

Sleepy mornings were her favorite. Knowing she had nowhere to be while under the blankets, Sasuke pressed up against her back – it was a great way to start the day. Sometimes, she would drift back to sleep, enjoying the hazy quietness that came with drifting in and out of consciousness. 

But other times, when he was fit against her so perfectly, it was hard to keep her mind off the strong length of his body. 

Her hips sought out his as she shifted, pressing back against what she thought she might be able to find. And she was right. Hot and hard, stiff against her rear, her own core clenched at the thought of him shifting her legs and sliding right in. That stirring of her arousal was all it took. 

It wasn't long before she felt him stir, the muscles in his arms twitching as his breathing changed. She was grinding circles back into him, slow presses as she recognized the feel of him slowly becoming awake. A smile flit across her lips when she felt him still briefly before his arm was tightening around her waist. 

"Good morning," he breathed in her ear, pressing his hips against hers in an equally arousing thrust. His length fit between her cheeks, gyrating in such a way to spur her lust even more. The hand on her stomach shifted, slowly moving down her skin and into her underwear, pulling them down her hips. 

How he managed to get them off her legs, she didn't know. But all too soon, she felt _him_  pressed against her as his hand gripped her thigh. Pulling her leg over his hip, opening her up for his cock to slip through slick folds, he continued thrusting against her in a tease to match the one she gave him. 

His teeth closed over her shoulder and it wasn’t until she _asked_  that he finally slid in. 

* * *

They were going to get caught. Chakra pulsed with each one of his thrusts, gasps and muffled moans escaped even as her teeth pressed indentions into her tongue, and there were too many shinobi around with a heightened sense of smell. No way were they going to be able to keep this a secret. 

Sasuke didn't seem to care, pinning her against the wall in that dark alley with strong hands on her hips. Both of her legs were wrapped around his waist as he moved, fucking her thoroughly even as her fingers dug into his back, through his hair. 

A low groan escaped her throat as he readjusted her hips, one hand sliding around to her ass cheek and angling so that he hit the _perfect_  spot to build her orgasm. His teeth were sharp on her neck, nipping at the thin skin over the tendon. 

_Oh_ , he felt _amazing_. 

" _Sa_ –" His breathing was turning harsh in her ear and her nails began to claw at his skin. She needed to be quiet, she _needed_  to keep from getting caught, but it was as if he didn’t want her to be. "– _suke._ " Lips latched over his bite and she moaned. Not loud, not the volume she knew he preferred, but much louder than she ever wanted. 

His rhythm picked up, almost demanding that build end right then. The briefest bit of pain from his grip on her rear, a harsh suck at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and then he did what got her every time – he put his mouth to her ear and groaned out her name. 

Her breath hitched, her hands gripped, and a wave of _pleasure_  swept up her body, from her core to her extremities and back again. Slick muscles clenched around him as he kept thrusting, stuttering in his rhythm once, twice, and then a harsh thrust as he stiffened against her, another groan washing over her neck. 

Spasms continued pulling sparks up her body as she panted against his shoulder, but she didn’t have much time. "We'll continue this at home," she heard him rumble and then he was setting her back down on her feet. 

The man was gone before she could tug her dress down, which only made her burn. Oh, she was _so_  getting him back for that. 


	4. Play (SasuSaku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but I was told it had to be added. :)
> 
> My prompt: "I have reached a decision, Sakura," he said, and because he sounded too earnest, he kissed the spot under her earlobe. He didn't want to look at her as he spoke: he still felt a little unsure about topic. "If it makes you happy... I am OK with wearing the collar and leash tonight," he murmured, "-but only provided I top."

He was _wonderful_. Fingers pressed hard into her hips as he held her legs over his shoulders, his dark gaze fixed solely on hers and keeping her attention on him, and his tongue and lips working wonders over her clit. She didn’t know how long he’d been at this, drawing her up to a peak with the right pressure and licks and sucks only to back off, trailing kisses down the sensitive skin of her inner thighs while her pleasure ebbed back down.

As much as she protested, as much as she cursed him every time he did it, she knew it was worth it. The longer the build, the longer the wait, the better it would be. Sasuke had taught her that with his need to see her writhing underneath him. He had taught her many things there in their bedroom – and sometimes out – but the one thing she loved learning the most was watching him.

Watching him control her and play her body like a masterful artist. He was doing that now, her orgasm building once more in a tight twist at the base of her belly. Her back arched then as he thrust his tongue in her, twirling around to ignite nerves in the rhythm he knew she loved.

When he pulled back, she growled and tugged the strap of leather in her hand.

His dark laugh was so incredibly sexy, hands sliding off her skin as he crawled up her torso. How he could look so dangerous with a collar around his neck and the attached leash in her hand, she never knew. But leaning over her, body bare and taut, hard cock jutting out over her pelvis, and lips still glistening from her arousal, Sasuke dominated her senses.

She tugged on the leash again, bringing his mouth down until she could latch her lips over his. She chased her taste on his tongue with her own, wetly sliding against him as her ankles hooked over his hips. Heels digging into the curve of his ass and she pushed up to rub against him.

“Please,” she whispered then. And she didn’t have time to say anything else because his hand fit between their bodies and then his cock was stretching her walls.

A loud cry that morphed into a long and low moan as her muscles fluttered around him. The rhythm he started was harsh, demanding. _Perfect_. His name was a mantra on her lips and then he put his lips on her neck.

“Fuck, _Sakura_ ,” Sasuke whispered in that sinful voice. “Oh, you feel so _good_.”

He sat back before she could answer, spreading his knees and pulling her hips up, fucking her so thoroughly, Sakura couldn’t even try to answer. This time, when her orgasm came and threatened to take over her body, he let it. And oh, how he did let it.

His hips kept moving and Sasuke watched her, watched her back arch and her neck stretch, her lips part and her throat moved to shout his name, her eyelids flutter and her fingernails grappled on the sheets. Her thighs shook around his hips and her core was _delicious_  as it clenched over him and gushed in pleasure.

When those bright emerald eyes cracked open again, he smirked at the sated glaze they held. Plump pink lips quirked and she tugged the leash once more – he wasted no time obliging and tasting the moans shocked out of her when she realized he was still hard.

Her muscles fluttered again and he circled his hips against her. Her gasp was beautiful when he pulled out and flipped her over, hands on her hips forcing her back into an arch as realigned and thrust back in.

Leaning over and putting his lips to her ear, he couldn’t resist his next tease. “I’m definitely not done with you, yet.”


	5. Dreams (KakaSaku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of information -- I took an online quiz and Sakura would be a daughter of Poseidon. It actually made SO much sense that I expanded it to put her in Poseidon's role in a Greek god AU. It's my current obsession (one of a million) and I love it.
> 
> Prompt: Poseidon!Sakura and whoever I wish making love in a bath or shower.

This needed to stop. This obsession, the overwhelming need to follow the footprint of this human who chanced to cross her path. She wasn't sure how it happened at first, how she found herself searching him out over and over again, but there she was.

He was perfect, lying there in the bathtub of his small apartment, alone as he was day after day. Sakura had already slid down the slippery slope of infatuation and he had grown to see her in his dreams.

He welcomed her as he always did, a smile lighting up his eyes as his hands caressed her curves. Worshipped her with his lips and his touch, even without knowing how apt that action would be. She never got enough of feeling his callouses and scars underneath her hands. How this man had lived through so much, she would never know.

His life, what she had seen of it, reminded her of old times when the gods had pawns. He wasn't one, wasn't cursed by the Fates, but yet he lived that same life filled with danger and risk.

Her lips always touched over the scar bisecting his eyelid before she traveled further, an homage to the day she met him.

The water shifted around them as his hands continued their exploration, palming her hips, sliding into the crease of her thighs, and she sighed into his mouth when he slipped a finger inside. Her own hands moved as well, the caress of water aiding her in stroking him to hardness. It never took long, she found. Not when he opened those dark gray eyes and watched her above him.

Shifting her hips was normal and she was soon taking him inside her, feeling the stretch of his length as she sank down. His groan was low, perfect in its sound as he moved with her. It had become second nature to dance with him, her pleasure moving the water around their bodies in a sensual caress that stroked the fire of desire.

Her brothers disapproved, both citing multiple reasons not to love such a man. But they didn’t understand, she knew as she rode him. They didn't understand the draw of him, the song his heart sang when he looked at her. This man was born for the sea, was born for _her_ \-- he simply didn't know it yet.

His hands made their way up her waist, cupping her breasts as she increased her rhythm. Moans were starting to bubble out of her mouth as she lost herself in the feel of him. So close, she was so close to that end--

The loud ring of his cellphone shattered that moment.

He jerked upright out of the bathtub and flinging water everywhere. She remained still, invisible to his eyes as he drew himself up to his feet. Her core clenched at the sudden loss, the missed opportunity, and she cursed that damned phone that interrupted them.

His answer was harsh and demanding to the person on the other end of the line. A curse and a few more sentences before he was hanging up, tossing the device onto the counter. She watched as he stared in the mirror, dragging both hands through his silver hair and down his face before one continued down the length of his body.

She would never forget the sound he made, the whisper of her name when that hand fisted around his still-hard cock. Her heart ached when he finished, wiping down his body and cursing himself for following a dream.


	6. Desk Work (KakaSaku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy short -- my apologies. Prompt for two characters having sex while partially clothed.

“ _Don’t stop!_ ” Sakura was snarling as he slowed down, pressing in completely only to leisurely pull out. The build had been wonderful, her hands gripping the edge of the desk until her knuckles white, and then he _stopped_.

His hands slid over her hips, fingers squeezing into the muscle there as he bent over her back. Lips at her ear, nibbling right at the shell as he teased her again. Sliding in and then rotating his hips in a slow, teasing circle. He brushed up against every nerve inside her and she muffled her moan into the scrolls that had been shoved out of the way.

One day, they would _clear off_  his desk before he bent her over it.

She was whimpering when his hands finally left her hips, sliding underneath her shirt to run over her back. His hips kept circling, teasing and teasing until one hand left her back, left her shirt, and fisted itself in her hair. Not fair. He knew how much she loved that.

Oh, but he wasn’t the only one with tricks.

Arching further, pressing her head back against his grip in her hair, she turned just far enough to see him. See the line of his jaw and the curve of his lips and that ever-present black mask bunched up under his chin. “Fuck me, _Rokudaime-sama_ ,” she purred in the silkiest voice she could muster, the one she used before she graced him with her tongue. “Oh, please.”

His hips jerked once and she felt his grip tighten. The softest groan hit her ears and she knew she was close. She smiled as she went one step further, down the path that always got him. “Please, fuck me, _Sensei_.”

That did it. He timed it right, using his grip in her hair to arch her back just as he pulled out and thrust back in. The desk rattled with his rhythm, hard and fast and taking, taking, _taking_. Sakura’s hands scrapped for a hold to anchor her as his cock pounded away, the slap of skin on skin loud in the room. Oh, she would never tire of this, never not enjoy the pleasure he gave her. These rough moments, animalistic and primal that spoke to a need deep down in her.

She was pushed down then, one hand still in her hair, the other at the small of her back as he fucked her. Holding her still as he demanded everything if her, and with that angle, her cries rose. Oh, that angle was _perfect_ and he knew it.

“Come, Sakura,” that growl of his demanded. “Come _now_.”

What kind of shinobi would she be if she didn’t follow her Hokage’s command?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, I'll be rounding this particular story off. I've decided to just post each drabble separately and combine them all into one series rather than one story. Should be easier for readers to find the ships they want. Don't hesitate to offer up an idea! :)


End file.
